Un an
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: Que représente un an dans toute une vie ? Si peu de choses et pourtant tellement plus. [EN PAUSE]
1. Partie 1-1: Le retour

**Bonjour à tous ! =] Me revoilà après des siècles d'absence (du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai) avec une nouvelle histoire. Elle comportera plusieurs chapitres, comme pour "A hero's rest" (pour celles et ceux qui l'auront lu), mais je ne saurais vous dire combien encore car elle n'est pas terminée. L'intrigue ne se situe nulle-part en particulier vis-à-vis de la chronologie de la série. J'ai pris quelques libertés à ce niveau-là. Cependant, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai pris à écrire. Je voulais aussi vous dire que mon gros projet de fic est toujours en cours d'écriture, mais ce n'est encore pas pour tout de suite.**

 **/!\ Disclamer: La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _ **Partie 1 : Le retour**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

* * *

Un an. Voilà un an maintenant qu'il était parti. Une année entière sans donner de nouvelles à qui que ce soit. Oh, il avait écrit de temps en temps à sa mère pour lui assurer qu'il était toujours en vie, mais sans lui laisser d'indice quant à l'endroit où il pouvait être. Il se doutait qu'elle devait lui en vouloir, mais plus pour longtemps. Car il rentrait bientôt de son exil.

Un an. Son année sabbatique arrivait à son terme, et il allait retourner au poste. Cette décision, il l'avait prise sur un coup de tête. Les choses avaient dégénérées avec sa partenaire, même s'il ne se rappelait plus vraiment comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'est qu'une violente dispute avait éclaté entre eux au cours de leur patrouille causant des dégâts qui auraient pu être évités lors d'une intervention, notamment des civils blessés. La sentence était tombée assez rapidement : Swersky les avait suspendus pendant deux semaines.

Un an. C'est ce qu'il avait annoncé à son supérieur. Il avait prévu de partir pendant une année entière, loin de tout et de tous. Pendant toute la durée de sa suspension il avait tenté d'évacuer la boule de nerf qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps, mais en vain. Alors il avait trouvé préférable de s'éloigner pendant un moment. Bien sûr il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas comme un roi, qu'il aurait tout un tas de test à passer de nouveau, comme au retour d'un long arrêt maladie. Mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Un an. Il lui aura fallu une année entière pour se reprendre. Une année entière pour calmer ses ardeurs et pardonner. Il avait voyagé un peu partout dans le monde, et notamment en Italie, sur la terre de ses ancêtres pourrait-on dire. Mais c'était en Inde qu'il avait fini par trouver la paix. Qui aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait à côtoyer des moines bouddhistes et qu'il resterait à leurs côtés pendant plusieurs mois ? Pas lui en tout cas. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Ses anciens collègues auraient sûrement du mal à y croire, mais peu importe.

 _ooo_

Après plusieurs heures de vol, l'avion toucha enfin le sol américain. L'atterrissage se déroula sans problèmes et bientôt le personnel de bord remercia les passagers de leur confiance et leur souhaita un bon séjour sur le territoire. Sans se presser, il quitta son siège et s'engagea dans l'allée en direction de la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur et les pieds sur la piste, il s'autorisa un instant pour regarder vers le ciel et inspirer profondément. L'air était pollué, mais il y avait quelque chose de familier. Il était de retour à la maison. Sereinement, il suivit le mouvement de la foule et gagna le bâtiment vitré pour récupérer ses bagages. Pas qu'il en ait énormément, juste l'équivalent d'un grand sac de sport. Une fois en main il se dirigea vers les portiques de sécurité.

« _Papiers, je vous prie._ »

Il avait passé le portique sans problème et maintenant il se retrouvait face à un officier de la douane.

« _Tout est en ordre. Bienvenue à New York, monsieur Boscorelli._ »

« _Merci._ »

Après avoir récupéré ses papiers et les avoir rangé dans sa sacoche, Bosco hissa son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le ciel était clair en ce début de journée. Un beau mois de Mai en perspective. Il aurait pu prendre un taxi et se rendre directement chez lui mais il ne se sentait pas de s'enfermer à nouveau dans un espace clos, pas pour le moment en tous cas. Les plusieurs heures d'avions lui avaient suffi pour aujourd'hui. Il préférait largement marcher. Il s'arrêta en début d'après-midi dans une supérette pour faire quelques courses. Ce n'est seulement qu'après qu'il décida finalement de héler un taxi. Le bar de sa mère n'avait pas changé, quoi qu'il semblait attirer davantage de monde que la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. C'était une bonne chose. Il paya le chauffeur et le remercia avant de descendre du véhicule. Quand il entra dans l'établissement, la première chose qu'il fit fut de balayer la salle principale du regard à la recherche de sa mère. Il la trouva au fond en train de nettoyer une table. Il posa son sac d'emplettes sur le comptoir et alla à sa rencontre.

« _Ma' ?_ »

Quand elle se retourna et croisa le regard de son fils, celui-ci pu lire sur son visage une myriade d'émotions. Cela allait de la surprise au soulagement en passant par un peu de colère. Bon pour ça, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

« _Maurice ! Oh mon bébé, tu es enfin de retour ?!_ »

Bosco ne répondit pas à la question de sa mère qu'il savait rhétorique. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et d'apprécier l'étreinte maternelle. Cela lui avait manqué. Même s'il était un homme depuis longtemps, il resterait toujours un peu le petit garçon de Rose Boscorelli.

« _Oh Maurice je suis si contente. Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?_ »

« _Il y a quelques heures à peine, Ma'. J'ai marché un peu dans New York avant de venir ici._ »

« _Je vois que tu as pensé à faire des courses, mais as-tu mangé ?_ »

« _Non pas encore. Je voulais passer te dire bonjour avant de retourner chez moi._ »

Bosco et Rose passèrent un long moment à discuter entre deux clients. Mais au bout d'un moment le jeune homme remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Sa mère semblait tracassée par quelque chose et tentait d'éviter le sujet. N'y allant pas par quatre chemins, Bosco lui demanda directement.

« _Ma' qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

« _De quoi tu parles ?_ »

« _Tu sembles préoccupée._ »

« _Oh… Je me demandais juste... Est-ce que tes anciens collègues savent que tu es rentré ?_ »

« _Non, je n'ai prévenu personne. Tu es la seule à le savoir pour l'instant. Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Hmm… Mo' il faut que tu saches…_ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Les choses ont beaucoup changées depuis ton départ._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ »

« _Eh bien je ne suis pas au courant de tout… Tu comprendras que je n'avais plus rien à voir avec tout cela depuis que tu es parti, mais… Ce sera différent de ce que tu as connu l'an dernier, avant ton départ._ »

 _ooo_

Les propos de sa mère l'avaient surpris. Ou plutôt ils l'avaient inquiété. Bien sûr qu'il se doutait que les choses auraient quelque peu changé en un an, mais la façon dont elle lui en avait parlé laissait sous-entendre quelque chose d'autre. Et c'est précisément cela qui le préoccupait. Mettant cela de côté, il entreprit de rentrer chez lui. De toute manière il devrait se rendre tôt ou tard au commissariat rencontrer Swersky pour sa réinsertion. En attendant il aurait sûrement du ménage à faire depuis le temps.

Après être descendu du taxi au pied de chez lui, Bosco pénétra dans son appartement. En plus de l'odeur de renfermé et la poussière dans l'air, ce qui le dérangea fut la couleur des murs. Il se sentait oppressé. Il songea alors qu'il lui faudrait faire des travaux de peinture pour éclaircir tout ça. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu un caractère désagréable par le passé, vivre dans un lieu comme ça n'était pas très sain. C'est ce genre de remarque qu'il se faisait en lui-même qui lui prouvait à quel point son « exil » lui avait été nécessaire. Cela lui avait apporté énormément. Il espérait juste que ses anciens collègues accepteraient l'effort fournit à sa juste valeur.

Bosco commença par ouvrir en grand toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement pour changer l'air et apporter de la lumière à l'intérieur. Ensuite il entreprit de retirer tous les draps qui avaient servi à protéger le mobilier, et les mis dans la machine à laver qu'il lança. Son linge attendrait un peu, ce n'était pas gênant pour le moment. Le sac était toujours dans le salon, alors il le prit et alla dans sa chambre. Il fit son lit avec des draps propres tous juste sortir de l'armoire. La prochaine étape fut la salle de bain. Après le long voyage qu'il avait effectué, il avait envie de prendre une bonne douche. Il resta un moment sous le jet bien chaud avant de retourner dans sa chambre, une seule serviette autour des hanches. De son armoire il sortit un polo à manches courtes noir et une paire de jeans bleu marine.

Une fois propre et vêtu il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vida le sac en papier pour en ranger le contenu dans les placards et le réfrigérateur. Une fois tout en place il se prépara rapidement une poêlée de légumes avec un bon steak. Rapide et sain. Tout en mangeant il essaya de donner un sens aux propos de sa mère. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant son absence ? Est-ce qu'un de ses amis était mort ? Non, sa mère le lui aurait dit. Swersky aurait-il pris sa retraite ? Non, pas si tôt… Il ne voyait vraiment pas. Et Faith ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Avait-elle fini par lui pardonner comme il l'avait fait ou bien lui en voudrait-elle toujours d'être parti si longtemps sans donner de nouvelles ? Quand il tenta de bloquer toutes ses pensées il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus si faim que ça désormais, une boule d'appréhension s'était logée au creux de son estomac.

Après avoir mis les restes au frais et nettoyé sa vaisselle, Bosco se saisit de son téléphone filaire. Il avait plusieurs galères administratives à régler. Comme remettre sa ligne de téléphone portable en service. Au bout d'une bonne heure passée avec différents interlocuteur, il put enfin composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Après quelques sonneries on décrocha au bout du fil.

« **_…_** »

« _Bonjour, j'aimerais m'adresser au Lieutenant Swersky. Il est toujours ici ?_ »

« **_…_** »

« _Oui j'attends, merci._ »

« **_Swersky._** »

« _Bonjour Lieutenant._ »

Il y eu un silence au bout du fil. Bosco lui laissa le temps d'encaisser le choc.

« **_Boscorelli ?_** »

« _C'est moi._ »

« **_Ça alors ! Si je m'attendais à ça… Déjà un an alors ?_** »

« _Ouais, un an._ »

« **_J'imagine que tu n'appelles pas pour faire la causette ? Oh ! Attends un instant._** »

Le lieutenant s'éloigna du téléphone et Bosco crut l'entendre ouvrir une porte.

« **_Mitchell, du nouveau ?_** »

« **_…_** »

« **_D'accord, je termine mon appel et j'arrive pour le briefing des troupes._** »

La porte se referma et des pas se rapprochèrent du combiné.

« **_Désolé Bosco. Bon je ne vais pas trainer, j'ai un briefing qui va commencer. Pour ce qui est de ta réinsertion, passe donc en fin de semaine d'accord ?_** »

« _Entendu. Au revoir Lieutenant._ »

« **_Au revoir. Et, Bosco ?_** »

« _Ouais ?_ »

« **_Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, fiston._** »

« _Ouais._ »

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent presque en même temps. Bosco éprouvait une sensation étrange. C'était comme s'il renouait avec une partie de sa famille qu'il n'aurait pas vu depuis longtemps. En fait c'était quasiment ça. Il était content, mais en même temps il appréhendait les retrouvailles.

 _ooo_

Au pied de son appartement il retrouva sa Mustang bleue. Il apprécia se remettre au volant de son « bébé » après tout ce temps. Au bout de quelques minutes et plusieurs encouragements, la voiture accepta finalement de démarrer. Au lieu de se rendre directement là où il voulait aller, Bosco roula longtemps au hasard dans les rues de New York. S'il ne voulait plus avoir de problème au démarrage, il fallait qu'il réhabitue le moteur à tourner et la batterie à travailler. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure il se gara sur le grand parking d'un magasin de bricolage. Il voulait profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avant de reprendre son travail pour faire les travaux qu'il avait prévu dans son appartement.

Il commença par prévoir pour la salle de bain. La couleur resterait blanche, mais elle avait besoin d'un coup de jeune. Il pourrait éventuellement ajouter quelques touches de bleu pour le contraste. Pour la chambre il envisageait quelque chose comme du vert pâle, pour éclaircir la pièce tout en gardant une atmosphère détendue. Ses meubles étant majoritairement marrons, cela ressortirait plutôt bien. Il ne voulait rien de trop agressif ni trop sombre. Car s'il avait bien une chose qu'il avait remarqué, c'est que les couleurs influaient sur le moral. Pour la cuisine il avait la possibilité de rester dans du basique, à savoir de l'écru. Mais avec un mobilier blanc cela risquait d'être assez fade comme ambiance. Un mélange de blanc et de rouge semblait plus optimal. Pour le salon, le hall d'entrée et les couloirs il choisit de la peinture taupe. Clair le jour et pas trop sombre le soir, tout en apportant une sensation visuelle de confort.

En rentrant chez lui, Bosco ne perdit pas de temps. Sortant de vieux habits de son armoire et tout le matériel nécessaire, il s'attaqua à la peinture. Entre la remise à neuf de son appartement et les séances de sport pour se remettre en condition, il ne vit pas les jours passer. Le vendredi arriva rapidement, et donc son entrevu avec Swersky aussi. Il se demanda qui d'autre il pourrait croiser au poste. Y allant le matin, il ne risquait pas de rencontrer beaucoup de ses anciens collègues avec qui il patrouillait en fin de journée. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi d'ailleurs. Quittant le confort de son lit vers 9h, il prit une douche et un petit déjeuner rapide avec son café. Avant de partir, il alla chercher son uniforme dans son armoire. Celui-ci était accroché sur un cintre et était protégé par une housse. Lors de sa suspension il l'avait emmené au pressing et depuis il était resté chez lui. Il ferma la porte de son appartement à clé et descendit jusqu'à sa voiture. Il posa la housse délicatement sur la banquette arrière avant de s'installer au volant et de démarrer en direction du commissariat.

Par chance quand il arriva devant le bâtiment, sa place habituelle était libre. Il se gara et descendit de sa Mustang. Il laissa son uniforme dans la voiture, sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas forcément besoin tout de suite. Une fois entrée il se dirigea directement vers le bureau du Lieutenant Swersky, en ignorant les personnes qui le dévisageaient, et frappa avant d'entrer.

« _Ah Bosco ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt._ »

« _Bonjour Lieutenant._ »

« _Prends donc un siège._ »

Bosco obéit et s'installa face à son supérieur. Tout d'un coup il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, comme un enfant qui devait faire face à son père en rentrant d'une fugue. Pourtant Swersky avait été le seul au courant de son départ. Bon il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix pour prendre une année sabbatique, mais quand même.

« _C'est bon de te revoir, fiston._ »

« _Merci Lieutenant. C'est bon d'être à la maison._ »

« _Je veux bien te croire. Est-ce qu'on peut savoir où tu étais passé pendant tout ce temps ? Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de nombreuses personnes ici en te disant qu'on aurait aimé avoir un peu de tes nouvelles malgré tout._ »

Même s'il n'y avait rien d'hostile dans le ton de son supérieur, Bosco sentait un soupçon de reproche dans les propos de Swersky. Il y avait de quoi, c'est vrai. Mais au fond il avait l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que ça. Etait-ce que dont sa mère avait essayé de lui parler quelques jours plus tôt ? Possible. Voyant que son subordonné ne répondait rien, il enchaina.

« _En tout cas tu as l'air en forme. C'est le principal._ »

Pendant plus d'une heure les deux hommes parlèrent de la réinsertion de Bosco. Swersky n'avait pas envie de forcer la main de celui-ci qu'il considérait un peu comme son neveu. S'il ne voulait pas parler de son année d'absence, c'était son choix. Mais il devra tôt ou tard s'expliquer vis-à-vis d'au moins une personne. Mais ça, il se gardait bien d'en parler. Bosco devait assumer ses actes. De leur entretien étaient ressorties les choses suivantes : le jeune officier devrait repasser l'ensemble des tests pratiques, à savoir les premiers secours, l'épreuve de tir et le test d'aptitude physique. Après quoi il devrait patrouiller un certain temps comme un bleu sous la tutelle d'un officier plus « ancien » que lui. A la fin de cette période de réinsertion Swersky et l'agent superviseur rendraient un avis favorable ou non à leurs supérieurs.

Bosco acquiesça sans broncher sur aucun point, ce qui surprit son supérieur. Certes ils savaient tous les deux que cette procédure était un mal nécessaire, mais il avait envisagé que Bosco rechigne à se faire superviser comme un bleu. Mais non.

« _Cette année t'a vraiment changé, pas vrai ?_ »

Pour toute réponse Bosco hocha la tête. Comme ça il n'avait pas besoin de s'embarquer dans des explications à n'en plus finir. De toute manière ils se rendraient tous compte, à un moment ou à un autre, de la nouvelle personne qu'il était devenu. Ils l'accepteraient ou non, ce serait leur problème, pas le sien.

« _Quand est-ce qu'auront lieux les tests ? J'imagine que je vais les passer en même temps que les classes de futurs officiers ?_ »

« _C'est exact, Bosco. Je vais passer un coup de fil à l'académie et voir avec eux. Je te tiendrais au courant par téléphone. Tu n'as pas changé de numéro ?_ »

« _Non. Ma ligne fixe et mon portable sont toujours les mêmes._ »

« _D'accord. Je te raccompagne._ »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Une fois ouverte, ils se serrèrent la main et Bosco en sorti. Encore une fois des officiers se retournèrent et dévisagèrent le flic. Swersky s'en aperçu et intervint d'une voix autoritaire.

« _Vous n'avez donc rien à faire ?! Retournez au boulot, il n'y a rien à voir !_ »

« _Au revoir Lieutenant._ »

« _Au revoir, Boscorelli. Je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau._ »

« _Merci._ »

Sur ces mots Bosco regagna sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Après aujourd'hui, il pouvait être sûr que ça allait jaser au poste. Maurice Boscorelli était de retour après un an d'absence, comme si de rien était… ou presque.

 _ooo_

Le Vendredi soir, chez Haggerty's, les officiers et les secouristes de la 55e division étaient réunis comme à leur habitude autour de plusieurs tables mises bout à bout. Même certains inspecteurs étaient avec eux. La bande était toujours la même, à peu de chose près. Bosco n'était pas avec eux, et Sullivan était présent mais à la retraite. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir boire un verre avec ses amis. Cela le tirait de la solitude de sa vie. Sa mère et sa fiancée étaient décédées toutes les deux, la vie ne l'avait pas épargnée.

« _Vous êtes au courant de la rumeur qui circule au poste ?_ »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Davis. Il y avait de temps en temps des rumeurs qui circulaient, comme un peu partout, mais jamais Davis ne s'en souciait outre mesure. Donc si c'était le cas ce jour-là c'est qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important. Voyant tous ses collègues et amis le dévisager comme s'il venait d'une autre planète il en déduisit que personne n'était au courant.

« _Il parait que Bosco serait de retour._ »

La surprise s'étala sur tous les visages sans exception. Des murmures s'élevèrent et certains d'entre eux jetèrent des œillades discrètes en direction de Faith. De toute la tablée, elle était sans doute la plus ébranlée par la nouvelle. Est-ce qu'elle s'était attendue à une telle chose ? Sûrement pas. Comment allait-elle gérer la situation ? Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis son départ et le voilà qui revenait sans prévenir. Cela faisait un an et pourtant la blessure était encore très sensible. Kim, qui s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Faith depuis le temps – solidarité féminine oblige – tendit le bras vers la jeune femme et exerça une pression de ses doigts sur son avant-bras. Cela eu pour effet de lui faire lever les yeux et croiser le regard de son amie secouriste.

« _T'inquiètes pas Faith, on est là. On ne te lâchera pas sur ce coup-là. Pas vrai les gars_ ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête avec détermination. Il semblait plus qu'évident qu'ils devaient se soutenir mutuellement. Après tout ils formaient une grande famille. Et il n'était pas envisageable que l'on face du mal – dans le cas présent, plus de mal encore – à un membre de la famille. L'annonce de la nouvelle, car une rumeur d'une telle ampleur ne pouvait être que fondée, avait engendré un silence pesant. Faith adressa un léger sourire à ses amis et vida son verre d'une traite. Elle fit signe au serveur et annonça que la prochaine tournée était pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Pour ne pas gâcher sa soirée, ou du moins pour ne pas la gâcher davantage elle tenta de mettre cela dans un coin de sa tête. Mais ce fut une tâche plus complexe qu'elle le pensait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passera le jour où ils se retrouveront face à face. Comptait-il revenir et se comporter comme si de rien était ? Car si c'était le cas il serait surpris de leur réaction à tous. Beaucoup de chose s'étaient passées pendant son absence, des choses pour lesquelles il n'était pas concerné.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour se comporter comme avant avec lui. Car si elle lui avait pardonné leur dispute qui les avait conduit à la suspension, pour le reste ce n'était pas aussi simple. Pour ne pas se morfondre au-dessus de son verre d'alcool, Faith se leva et alla rejoindre les garçons autour de la table de billard. Lorsqu'ils entamèrent une autre partie elle se joint à eux. Qu'ils soient secouristes ou policiers, ces messieurs prenaient très à cœur leur rôle de grands frères de substitution. Même David qui était plus jeune qu'elle. Ce genre de choses aurait eu tendance à l'agacer par le passé, mais plus maintenant. Seulement un an, et pourtant rien n'était plus pareil.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? =]**


	2. Partie 1-2: Le retour

**Bonjour à tous ! =] Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 2. Le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt, mais je ne le posterai pas avant quelques jours, histoire de me laisser de quoi avancer sur la suite entre deux publications. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de continuer à lire les futurs chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de votre avis et de vos critiques.**

 **/!\ ****Disclaimer** **: La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _ **Partie 1 : Le retour**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son entretien avec le Lieutenant Swersky, et Bosco avait passé ses épreuves avec succès. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Aujourd'hui était donc le jour du grand retour de l'Officier Boscorelli. Sa réapparition ne passa bien évidemment pas inaperçue, confirmant ainsi la véracité de la rumeur pour ceux qui en doutaient encore, mais ce qui les surpris plus encore fut sa ponctualité. Faites place au nouveau Maurice Boscorelli ! Dans le vestiaire il croisa beaucoup de nouvelles têtes, et aucun de ses anciens collègues. Avaient-ils tous changé d'horaires de service ? Après avoir vérifié son arme et l'avoir mis dans son holster, Bosco se rendit en salle de briefing. C'est alors qu'il croisa leur regard. Sacha Monroe, Brendan Finney et Tyron Davis étaient en train de discuter avec Swersky tout en le dévisageant.

« _Salut._ »

« _Bonjour Bosco. Ravi de te voir à l'heure._ »

Contrairement à leur chef, ses trois anciens collègues ne dirent rien, ni même le saluèrent. Il alla prendre place au fond de la salle et attendit que le briefing commence. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la salle se remplisse de tout son monde. Pendant un instant on n'entendit plus que le brouhaha des officiers et le bruit des sièges que l'on déplace. Une fois tout le monde assis, les anciens collègues de Bosco au premier rang, Swersky alla fermer la porte avant de se placer devant son éternel pupitre.

« _Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là._ »

C'est quand Swersky prononça ces mots que Bosco se rendit compte de certains changements. En plus des nouvelles têtes, arrivées avec la récente promotion, Sully et Faith n'étaient plus là. Il faudra qu'il se renseigne à ce propos. Mettant cela dans un coin de sa tête, il se reconcentra sur ce que racontait le chef. Avant de terminer sur le programme du jour, il apporta quelques modifications.

« _Aujourd'hui on va effectuer quelques changements dans les équipes, et ce pour les prochaines semaines à venir. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne l'auraient pas encore remarqué, nous accueillons le retour de Bosco. Bienvenue à la maison fiston. Donc pour en revenir aux équipes : Davis tu seras en charge de la tutelle de Bosco durant sa période de réinsertion, vous roulerez en tant que 55-Charlie. Finney, comme Richardson est en convalescence tu patrouilleras avec Monroe en tant que 55-David. Pour les autres, il n'y a pas de changements._ »

De là où il était, Bosco pu apercevoir ses anciens collègues échanger des regards et des messes-basses. Il était tombé sur Davis comme tuteur de réinsertion, ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait même dû en être ravi, après tout ils se connaissaient bien, mais leur attitude à tous les trois depuis qu'il était arrivé, lui laissait présager le pire.

« _Et comme d'habitude, les maîtres-mots sont ordre, justice et prudence. Au boulot tout le monde !_ »

 _ooo_

Après avoir récupéré sa radio, Bosco se dirigea vers la voiture de patrouille de 55-Charlie. Il se fit la remarque qu'il devra faire attention à ne pas répondre en tant que 55-David, dorénavant. Ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec Davis, il ne dit rien en montant dans le véhicule où son « tuteur » l'attendait. Finalement c'est ce dernier qui enclencha la discussion.

« _Combien de temps ça va durer ton machin de réinsertion ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas vraiment. Swersky m'a parlé de quelques semaines._ »

« _Ben voyons…_ »

« _…_ »

« _Tu ne serais pas parti comme ça, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de jouer au baby-sitter._ »

« _Je suis revenu, non ?_ »

« _Ouais…_ »

« _Tu ne peux pas comprendre…_ »

« _Toi non plus._ »

« _Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?_ »

« _Ça veut dire que tu reviens, comme ça, comme si de rien était. Mais ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre c'est que ce n'est plus comme avant._ »

« _J'en ai bien conscience figures-toi, mais merci de me le rappeler…_ »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux officiers. Bosco n'ajouta pas un mot de plus, cela ne servait à rien de hausser le ton. Davis mit le contact et s'engagea dans les rues de New York. Il fut assez surpris de voir que Bosco ne s'énervait pas comme il l'en avait l'habitude quand on le contrariait. Il se dit que peut-être il y avait été un peu fort avec lui pour son premier jour.

« _Eh, Bosco ?_ »

« _Hmm ?_ »

« _Pourquoi t'es parti sans rien dire ?_ »

« _Parce que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ?_ »

Davis le regarda pour essayer de savoir s'il lui posait réellement la question ou si celle-ci était rhétorique. Son partenaire soupira avant de reprendre ses explications.

« _Pour être tout à fait honnête Davis, je suis parti sur un coup de tête. Après mes deux semaines de suspension je me suis rendu compte que toute ma vie était en train d'aller de travers. J'ai eu le sentiment que partir était la meilleure chose à faire._ »

« _Pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour tout le monde ?_ »

« _Pour moi, pour les autres, pour… Faith._ »

« _Faith ?_ »

Bosco se passa une main sur le visage. Cette conversation faisait remonter des souvenirs désagréables. Il avait tenté de les mettre de côté pendant le temps de son absence mais, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était forcé d'y faire face maintenant qu'il était rentré.

« _Les choses ont dégénéré entre nous. Je ne sais plus comment, ni même pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on s'engueulait elle et moi, mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois je lui ai vraiment fait du mal. Je l'ai entrainé dans ma merde. On a failli causer la mort de plusieurs personnes et on s'est retrouvé suspendu à cause de ça, par ma faute._ »

« _Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que les choses iraient aussi loin, Bosco._ »

« _Ne me cherches pas d'excuses Davis. Je savais que mon foutu caractère finirait par causer des dégâts irréparables un jour ou l'autre, de quelque façon que ce soit._ »

 _ooo_

Quand il l'avait vu arriver en salle de briefing plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Davis avait senti toute la colère et le reproche envers Bosco refaire surface. Alors quand Swersky l'avait désigné pour assurer sa tutelle, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de son ancien collègue. Sans l'attendre il avait récupéré sa radio et était allé s'installer au volant de la voiture de patrouille. Après réflexion il avait décidé de ne lui adresser la parole que pour ce qui concernait le boulot, en espérant qu'il ne joue pas la carte de l'arrogance. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise alors de le voir arriver en silence et faire profil bas. Finalement il n'en menait pas bien large non plus, et il y avait de quoi. C'était un bon point en sa faveur, il fallait bien lui accorder au moins cela.

Finalement ce fut lui qui amorça la conversation. Un lourd silence s'était installé et il trouvait cela gênant. Il avait commencé par se renseigner sur son rôle de tuteur qu'il allait devoir endosser le temps que Bosco soit réintégré officiellement à son ancienne place d'officier expérimenté. Savoir qu'il allait devoir supporter Maurice 'mauvais caractère' Boscorelli pendant des semaines ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Et il lui fit bien comprendre. Dans ses réactions il retrouvait bien son ancien collègue mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent. Une certaine retenue dans son comportement, ou plus précisément un contrôle de soi, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Davis décida alors de moins agir dans la provocation comme il l'avait fait jusque-là, mais de chercher davantage à obtenir des explications.

Quand Bosco s'était mis à parler de Faith, il avait senti son amertume remonter au fond de la gorge. La dernière année avait développé en lui un instinct de protection envers la jeune femme. Finalement c'est d'entendre la culpabilité exprimée au travers des paroles de son collègue, qui le décida à vraiment calmer le jeu. Par contre si lui était assez indulgent, les autres ne le seraient pas forcément. Et Bosco aura besoin d'un minimum de soutien pour se réintégrer comme il se doit. Après un moment à rouler en silence, Davis se remit à parler.

« _T'étais passé où pendant tout ce temps ?_ »

« _J'ai voyagé._ »

A la surprise de de son partenaire, Davis éclata de rire.

« _T'es vraiment un enfoiré Bosco ! Pendant qu'on bossait et qu'on se faisait du souci pour toi, tu voyageais !_ »

Dit comme cela, il fallait admettre que les choses étaient beaucoup moins dramatiques. Bosco s'autorisa alors un sourire. Il évita cependant d'en rajouter en lui lançant une réplique digne de l'ancien Maurice Boscorelli. Même si son ancien collègue la jouait cool avec lui, sa situation était toujours compliquée.

« **_Agression en cours à l'angle de Park Avenue et de la 62e Est. Une ambulance est en route._** »

« _A toi l'honneur Bosco._ »

« _Park Avenue et 62e Est, 55-Charlie on est en route._ »

Davis enclencha sirène et gyrophares et accéléra. Moins de 5 minutes après les deux officiers furent sur place. En les voyant approcher, l'auteur de l'agression se mit à courir. Bosco s'élança à sa poursuite en laissant son partenaire avec la victime. Au bout de la rue on entendait déjà l'ambulance arrivée.

« _On prend la relève Davis._ »

« _Okay, Doc._ »

« _C'était Bosco qu'on a vu courir après un type ou bien j'ai rêvé ?_ »

« _Non Kim, c'est bien lui._ »

« _Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas on dirait._ »

« _C'est vrai._ »

« _Doc, je vais pouvoir prendre sa déposition avant que vous l'emmeniez ?_ »

« _Il est un peu sonné, mais rien de trop grave. Vous vous en sentez capable Monsieur ?_ »

L'homme hocha la tête et s'installa sur le brancard avec le soutien des deux secouristes. Une fois qu'il fut installé, Davis s'approcha de lui et commença à lui poser les questions de routine. Que s'était-il passé ? Connaissait-il son agresseur ? Que cherchait-il en particulier ? Bosco arriva finalement avec l'homme qui avait pris la fuite, menotté et râlant à tout va.

« _Comment va la victime ?_ »

« _Ce n'est pas la grande forme, mais il s'en remettra._ »

« _Bon tant mieux. Je vais mettre ce gogo-là dans la voiture._ »

« _Eh, ne m'insultez pas ! J'ai des droits._ »

« _Ouais c'est ça ! T'as justement le droit de la boucler. Monte là-dedans._ »

« _Je vais parler à votre boss, vous verrez._ »

« _Oh, je n'en doute pas. Une fois que vous serez derrière les barreaux pour tentative de vol, et coups et blessures._ »

L'homme se renfrogna et s'installa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de patrouille. Davis le rejoint quelques secondes après et ils grimpèrent en voiture pour retourner au poste. Une fois au poste ils le menèrent en cellule et remplir la paperasse obligatoire avant de repartir surveiller les rues de New York, le laissant pester dans son coin. De toute manière le préposé aux cellules se chargerait de le faire taire. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Les deux amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, de football et de basket majoritairement. Ils profitèrent du calme pour aller manger.

« _Eh, Davis je peux te poser une question ?_ »

« _Ouais._ »

« _J'ai remarqué que pas mal de choses avaient bougé depuis la dernière fois…_ »

« _Ça tu l'as dit._ »

« _Que sont devenus les autres ?_ »

« _Eh bien, Sully a pris sa retraite. Il aurait voulu continuer plus longtemps, mais une mauvaise chute lors d'une intervention lui a bousillé le genou, depuis je patrouille avec Sasha. Mais il vient souvent nous voir quand on se réunit le soir. Il a même pris des cours de cuisine pour occuper ses journées._ »

« _T'es pas sérieux ?!_ »

« _Malheureusement si._ »

Les deux hommes rigolèrent à la pensée du vieux John Sullivan en tablier en train de préparer des plats complexes.

« _Pour sa défense, tout de même, il se débrouille très bien._ »

« _Et… Faith ?_ »

L'hésitation était évidente dans la voix et le comportement de Bosco. C'était un sujet sensible pour lui comme pour eux, il l'avait remarqué. D'ailleurs, Davis soupira.

« _Pour Faith, tu auras l'occasion de constater les changements ce soir, si tu viens chez Haggerty's._ »

« _Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…_ »

« _Une bonne idée, je ne sais pas. Mais dans tous les cas il y aura bien un moment où tu devras de nouveau faire face à tout le monde._ »

« _Ouais…_ »

 _ooo_

La fin du service était arrivée bien vite aux yeux de Bosco. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre nerveux, mais il fallait admettre qu'il appréhendait un peu la soirée qui allait suivre. Bien sûr Davis était là pour le soutenir un peu, et il avait déjà recroisé Kim et Doc… mais le plus gros restait à faire. Dans le vestiaire, Bosco prit son temps pour se changer. Davis avait remarqué cela et lui laissa un peu de répit en discutant avec Sasha et Finney. Mais au bout d'un moment il fallut partir.

« _Bosco, on y va._ »

« _Je suis prêt._ »

Quand il rejoint le groupe, Sasha Monroe lui adressa un sourire. Le premier de la journée.

« _Alors t'es de retour pour de bon Bosco ?_ »

« _Tout dépendra de mon bilan de réinsertion, mais je l'espère bien oui._ »

« _Eh, Davis ? Ce n'est pas trop chiant de jouer la nounou ?_ »

« _Fiche-leur la paix, Finney._ »

Sûrement avaient-ils vu que Bosco n'était pas très à l'aise, en tout cas ce dernier était content qu'ils agissent de manière détendue avec lui, comme avant. Dehors ils se mirent d'accord pour que Davis conduise Finney jusqu'au bar, et Monroe irait dans la voiture de Bosco.

« _Les choses ont l'air de bien aller entre toi et Davis._ »

« _C'est vrai._ »

« _Ça va faire combien de temps maintenant ?_ »

« _Un an et un peu plus de deux mois._ »

« _C'est bien._ »

« _Oui._ »

Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à être arrivé à destination. Sasha avait voulu faire le trajet avec Bosco pour pouvoir le cuisiner un peu, mais s'était finalement ravisée. Il finirait par donner des explications ce soir ou un de ces jours de toute manière. Et puis elle ne voulait pas le braquer. Après tout, Bosco était toujours Bosco.

« _On y est._ »

Après avoir coupé le moteur, Bosco avait marqué un temps d'arrêt. Il soupira un bon coup.

« _Un peu de courage, Bosco. Dis-toi que c'est juste des retrouvailles autour d'un grand repas de famille. Sauf qu'on boit juste un verre._ »

« _Ouais… Une grande famille qui a beaucoup à me reprocher, tu as oublié de le préciser._ »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et s'en alla rejoindre son petit ami et leur jeune collègue. Bosco les suivait, quelques pas plus en arrière.

 _ooo_

Faith avait quitté le commissariat plus tard qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Fichue paperasse ! Elle coupa le moteur de sa voiture et jeta un regard à sa montre. Finalement elle n'était pas trop en retard. Ses amis comprendraient de toute manière. Et puis la voiture de Davis n'était pas encore là non plus, donc ses trois collègues n'étaient pas encore arrivés non plus. Prenant son sac à main sur le siège passager, elle sortit du véhicule et le verrouilla avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement.

« _Bonsoir tout le monde, désolée pour le retard._ »

« _Eh bien, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive miss Mitchell ?!_ »

Le faux air autoritaire de Doc la fit sourire.

« _C'est ça, moque-toi ! On voit que tu n'es pas noyé sous la paperasse._ »

« _Tu me ferais presque pitié Faith, aller je t'offre le premier verre._ »

« _C'est trop aimable à vous monsieur Parker !_ »

Toute la tablée ce mit à rire de l'échange entre le secouriste et la jeune femme. Tranquillement installée devant leur boisson, le groupe d'amis se partagea les évènements de la journée et du weekend. Quand Monroe, Davis et Finney arrivèrent, Kim était en train de raconter une anecdote sur son fils Joey.

« _Bonsoir tout le monde !_ »

« _Bonsoir les gars. Mesdames._ »

« _Salut la compagnie !_ »

Tous leur répondirent d'une même voix. Finney allait s'installer entre Doc et Carlos avait qui il rigolait pas mal. Sasha alla prendre sa place habituelle, en face des garçons et à la droite de Faith, qui elle-même était à côté de Kim. Davis s'installerait près d'elle. Le plan de table s'était fait tout naturellement et ne changeait presque jamais. A côté de Doc il y avait normalement Sully, mais ce soir il n'avait pas pu venir. Pendant que les hommes discutaient du dernier match de football et que Davis allait commander la boisson pour les trois retardataires, Kim raconta comment la veille Joey s'était retrouvé comme un idiot tout habillé dans la baignoire.

 _« Il était en train de chahuter pendant que je l'aidais à se déshabiller pour prendre son bain. Il a voulu s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire avant même d'avoir fini de retirer sa salopette. Et je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé mais, d'un mouvement des fesses pour sortir les pieds du vêtement – car évidemment c'est bien plus marrant de ne pas utiliser ses mains – il a glissé en arrière et s'est retrouvé en slip dans l'eau, avec les jambes encore sur le rebord et le vêtement encore sur ses chevilles._ »

Rien que de repenser à la scène, Kim pleurait de rire tout en racontant l'histoire. A la fin ses deux amies la rejoignirent. Entre deux gloussements la jeune maman essaya de rajouter une précision, mais ce fut laborieux.

« _Je vous promets… vous auriez… auriez dû voir la tête qu'il faisait !_ »

« _Tu m'étonnes !_ »

« _J'aurais donné cher pour voir-_ »

« _Faith ?_ »

Faith s'était arrêté de rire brusquement et s'était rembrunie. Quand Sasha lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, même les garçons s'étaient tournés vers elle à ce brusque changement d'état. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, ils se tournèrent dans la direction qu'elle fixait. Davis revint à ce moment.

« _Bosco, vient t'installer. Je t'ai pris une bière._ »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit soudainement. Il s'approcha presque timidement de la tablée. Il avait accordé à chacun une œillade, mais son regard ne pouvait se détacher de celui de Faith. Elle avait tellement changée, et pourtant elle semblait toujours la même. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés et une mèche discrète venait barrer un côté de son front. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude profond étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon. Son visage aux traits toujours si délicats exprimait désormais quelque chose de plus dur, presque autoritaire. Pourtant en cet instant, perdu dans les abysses de son regard, il voyait toute la fragilité que dégageait son ancienne partenaire. Toute une palette d'émotions essayait de se faire une place. Le choc, la joie, la douleur, la colère, la confusion, et tant d'autres choses.

« _Salut._ »

Comme si la voix de Bosco avait produit en elle un choc électrique la ramenant à la réalité, Faith baissa les yeux vers son verre. Verre qu'elle termina d'ailleurs d'une traite. Bosco s'installa, assez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de tous les regards inquisiteurs posés sur lui. Davis le remarqua et lui donna une tape amical dans le dos et lui tendit sa bière avant de s'adresser à ses camarades tout en prenant sa place en face du dernier venu.

« _C'est bon les gars, relax là. Il est parti sans donner de nouvelles, vous lui en voulez plus ou moins, mais maintenant il est là. Alors lâchez-le un peu. Si vous avez des choses à lui dire, dites-les. Mais arrêtez de le fixer comme s'il était un monstre._ »

« _Laisses tomber Davis. J'aurais sûrement réagit pareil à leur place._ »

Cette intervention laissa un blanc pendant un moment. Puis finalement Jimmy Doherty leva son verre.

« _Au retour de Bosco._ »

« _A Bosco !_ »

Peu à peu les verres s'étaient levés chacun leur tour dans les airs. Faith avais pris le sien en main, ne le levant cependant pas aussi haut et avait gardé le silence. Même s'il y avait toujours une certaine réserve vis-à-vis de leur ancien collègue, les secouristes, les pompiers et les officiers de police recommençaient à discuter normalement avec lui. Ils lui posèrent notamment des questions sur son année sabbatique, mais il resta assez vague, comme avec Davis plus tôt dans la journée. Tout au long de la discussion Carlos n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer des piques à Bosco qui l'avait soit ignoré, soit lui avait répondu tranquillement. Mais pas une fois il ne s'était énervé. C'est ce qui marqua le plus Jimmy.

« _Mon Dieu mais qui êtes-vous, imposteur ?! Qu'avez-vous fait du Maurice Boscorelli que nous connaissions ?!_ »

Cette phrase lancée subitement et de manière très théâtrale par le pompier fit rire une bonne partie de la tablée. Mais tous les regards tournés vers le concernés attendaient clairement une explication.

« _Disons que si je suis parti sur un coup de tête, j'ai profité de cette année pour faire le point et me remettre en question. Ne faites pas cette tête-là, vous avez bien entendu. Il va falloir vous y faire, je suis une nouvelle personne. Et… j'ose espérer que cela plaidera en ma faveur à vos yeux._ »

Au début de sa tirade Bosco n'avait voulu s'adresser à personne en particulier, si ce n'est à eux tous. Et finalement son regard s'était reporté sur Faith, qui gardait la tête baissée sur son verre. Elle n'en était pas moins attentive à son discours. Quand il avait prononcé la dernière phrase il avait baissé la tête à son tour. Quand il parlait d'espoir de retrouver une situation similaire à celle d'avant son départ, c'était définitivement le cas.

« _J'ai conscience d'avoir gravement déconné l'an dernier. J'ai perdu – détruit même – des choses qui avaient pour moi une valeur inestimable. J'ai également conscience d'avoir aggravé mon cas en partant et en ne donnant pas de nouvelles. Je sais que des excuses seront loin d'être suffisantes, et je le comprends. Je ne vous demande pas de les accepter si vous n'en avez pas envie, mais simplement de les accueillir pour ce qu'elles sont._ »

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur le groupe de collègues. Faith se leva brusquement et sortit presque en courant. Malgré les protestations, Bosco se leva aussitôt et tenta de la rattraper. Voulant éviter la catastrophe, Kim se lança à leur suite. Dehors Bosco appela Faith jusqu'à être arrivée à sa hauteur, non loin de la voiture de cette dernière. Il lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'échappe à nouveau et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir l'attira dans une étreinte. Il avait une main sur sa nuque et l'autre quitta son poignet pour aller jusque dans son dos. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui murmura des excuses au creux de son oreille.

« _Faith je suis désolé. Tellement désolé…_ »

Faith ne réagissait même plus, son front posé sur son épaule, tout comme lui. C'était réconfortant de le savoir de retour, de sentir ses bras autour d'elle. C'était comme s'il lui était possible d'oublier douze mois de malheur dans cette étreinte désespérée qu'il lui donnait. Doucement il mit fin à ce moment hors du temps.

« _Tu m'as tellement manqué, Faith… Je te demande pardon pour tout._ »

Voyant que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il osa passer délicatement ses pouces sur ses joues pour les effacer. Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et vint déposer un baiser sur son front, où il s'attarda plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il voulait vraiment lui prouver la sincérité de ses propos. Il finit tout de même par se reculer.

« _Sois prudente sur la route._ »

Sur ces simples mots il fit demi-tour, non sans se retourner une première fois après quelques pas, puis une seconde fois au moment de passer la porte du bar. Kim était là, elle les avait observé tout ce temps. Quand elle avait vu Bosco prendre Faith dans ses bras, elle avait décidé de ne pas intervenir tant que ça n'était pas nécessaire. Elle avait été touchée par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Quand Bosco était passé près d'elle pour rentrer dans le bar, elle avait pu voir ses yeux briller de larmes retenues. Il ne s'était pas accordé le droit de pleurer devant elle, ne méritant pas de dévoiler ses faiblesses.

Son amie était toujours plantée là, au milieu du parking, alors Kim décida de la rejoindre. Faith ne réagit que quand sa voix parvint à ses oreilles. Doucement, elle lui prit le bras et la conduisit à sa voiture. Lui prenant les clés des mains elle l'ouvrit, la fit s'asseoir et s'accroupit devant elle.

« _Soirée chargée en émotions, hein ? Tu veux que je te ramène ?_ »

Faith acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« _Je crois que je ne suis pas en état de conduire de toute façon…_ »

« _C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Vas te mettre côté passager, je vais prendre mes affaires et prévenir Jimmy qu'il passe me prendre chez toi._ »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kim s'en retourna vers le bar. A l'intérieur tous les regards tournèrent vers elle. Elle aperçut Bosco qui revenait des toilettes des hommes.

« _Je ramène Faith chez elle. Jimmy, tu pourras passer me prendre à son appartement en rentrant ?_ »

« _Bien sûr, prends soin d'elle._ »

Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte de l'établissement, Kim et Bosco échangèrent un regard. L'un et l'autre hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension mutuelle. Lui la remerciait d'être là pour Faith, et elle le remerciait ne de pas lui avoir fait plus de mal.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ? =)**


	3. Partie 1-3: Le retour

**Bonjour à tous ! =] Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 3. Le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt, mais je ne le posterai pas avant quelques jours, histoire de me laisser de quoi avancer sur la suite entre deux publications. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de continuer à lire les futurs chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de votre avis et de vos critiques.**

 **Enna24 : Désolée, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire (ça ne serait plus vraiment drôle sinon, pas vrai?). Mais promis dans ce chapitre on en découvre un peu plus sur ce que sont devenus les personnages suite à cette fameuse année. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira tout autant et te donnera envie de lire la suite. =]**

 **/!\ ****Disclaimer** **: La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _ **Partie 1 : Le retour**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

* * *

Depuis les retrouvailles chez Haggerty's l'autre soir, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Bosco n'avait pas revu Faith une seule fois au commissariat. C'est comme si elle n'y travaillait même plus. Quand il la croisait le soir au bar, car il n'y allait encore que de temps en temps, elle faisait en sorte de l'éviter. Et quand il tentait de poser des questions sur elle à ses collègues ceux-ci se refermaient comme des huîtres. Alors il avait fini par saisir le message : s'il voulait avoir des réponses, il faudrait qu'il aille les chercher directement à la source. Mais pour l'instant cela semblait plutôt être mission impossible.

Bosco avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de tout le monde. D'accord il était parti pendant une année entière sans donner de nouvelle, et ils lui en voulaient. Jusque-là c'était compréhensible. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus il se rendait compte que quelque chose de plus important se tramait en profondeur. Il aimerait pouvoir comprendre, mais tout le monde agissait comme s'il avait la peste et qu'il fallait le tenir à l'écart. Et le point sensible dans l'histoire était Faith. Faith… Peut-être aurait-il dû tenter le tout pour le tout l'autre soir ? Agir une dernière fois comme il l'aurait fait avant. Non. Ne pas regarder en arrière et semer le doute dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas dérogé à cette règle depuis son retour, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Il en vint alors à prendre une décision, peut-être pas la meilleure, mais tant pis. Il agirait comme il le faisait depuis maintenant quelques semaines et il mettrait son ex-partenaire dans un coin de son esprit. Il avait tout tenté pour l'approcher de nouveau et ça n'avait pas fonctionné, maintenant c'était son tour. Si elle le voulait, bien entendu.

 _ooo_

En cette après-midi de Juillet, le soleil brillait sur la ville de New York. Les enfants étaient beaucoup plus nombreux à jouer dehors. La chaleur n'était pas encore accablante à cette période de l'année, mais l'on pouvait sentir que cela ne tarderait pas à arriver. L'humeur des gens semblaient tout de même encore bien calme. Les patrouilles étaient alors assez routinières, les officiers se contentant pour la plupart du temps de parcourir les rues de la ville tranquillement, pour montrer qu'ils étaient toujours là. Le véhicule de 55-Charlie ne faisait pas exception. Toutes vitres ouvertes, les deux officiers discutaient tranquillement tout en jetant un œil aux alentours.

« _Davis, regarde. Le ton à l'air de monter là-bas._ »

« _Bouge-pas je me gare._ »

Tranquillement Bosco et Davis allèrent à la rencontre des deux hommes qui se disputaient. L'un deux portait un tablier, cela devait être le propriétaire de l'épicerie. L'autre était beaucoup plus jeune, mais pas non plus un gamin.

« _Alors messieurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

« _C'est un voleur !_ »

« _Non c'est faux !_ _Ce type ne veut pas me laisser acheter ce dont j'ai besoin._ »

« _C'est un voleur ! Toi et toute ta famille vous êtes des voleurs !_ »

« _Holà, on se calme monsieur. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?_ »

« _J'veux juste lui acheter une bouteille d'eau et de la tisane pour ma mère._ »

« _Je te vendrais rien sale voleur !_ »

« _C'est quoi le problème monsieur ? Il ne vient pas vous voler, que je sache._ »

« _Son frère m'a volé l'autre jour ! Et c'est pas la première fois qu'il fait le coup, avec ses petits copains !_ »

« _Vous avez porté plainte ?_ »

« _Nan._ »

« _Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Vous allez retourner dans votre boutique et toi, tu vas aller chercher ton eau et ta tisane dans une autre épicerie._ »

« _Mais…_ »

« _Ecoute gamin, c'est pas ce qui manque ici._ »

« _D'accord._ »

Finalement la situation fut réglée assez vite. Les deux officiers remontèrent en voiture. Contrairement à ce à quoi Bosco s'attendait, son partenaire ne démarra pas.

« _Y'a un problème, Davis ?_ »

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et semblait regarder fixement quelque chose. Il chercha à distinguer quoi en scrutant les horizons, mais en vain. Il reporta alors son attention sur son équipier.

« _Oh, Davis !_ »

« _Attends une seconde, Bosco._ »

Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose et prit subitement sa radio en main.

« _55-Charlie à Central._ »

« **_Qu'il y a-t-il 55-Charlie ?_** »

« _Pouvez-vous me redonner la description du suspect actuel de la crime?_ »

« **_Homme blanc, 1m90 environ, la trentaine, style punk avec de nombreux tatouages, notamment un, tribal, sur l'arrière du crâne._** »

« _Central, signalez à la crime que nous avons le suspect en visuel sur Madison Avenue entre la 36e et la 37e. Il remonte vers le Nord._ »

« **_Entendu 55-Charlie._** »

« _Davis c'est quoi cette histoire ?_ »

« _Tu vois le punk là-bas ? Il est suspecté d'enlèvement et de trafic de femme._ »

« _Et il se balade comme ça, c'est pas sérieux ?!_ »

« _Il se pense intouchable, cela fait des mois que l'on traque le réseau. C'est un coup de chance que la crime ait réussit à l'identifier sur une vidéo-surveillance._ »

Davis mit le contact et commença à filer le type de loin. Il n'était pas question de se faire repérer. Les gens qui ont des choses à se reprocher ont tendance à se méfier des forces de l'ordre. Son portable sonna quelques temps après. A la surprise de Bosco il le sorti et décrocha immédiatement. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir comme cela, du moins pas dans le passé.

« _Davis. Oui, je l'ai toujours en visuel. T'en fais pas je reste à distance. Oui. D'accord. A tout de suite._ »

« _C'était qui ?_ »

« _La cavalerie._ »

« _T'as l'air de bien le connaître ?_ »

Davis rigola doucement sans que Bosco ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, mais ne dit rien de plus.

 _ooo_

Le véhicule de patrouille de 55-Charlie continuait de filer discrètement le suspect quand une voiture noire vint à sa hauteur. Davis attendit que l'autre voiture ouvre sa fenêtre et il reconnut le partenaire de son amie. D'ailleurs celle-ci, qui était au volant, se pencha en avant pour le regarder.

« _Okay Davis, on va l'intercepter. Rester quand même pas trop loin, si jamais ça se passe mal._ »

« _Ça marche !_ »

La voiture banalisée reprit de la vitesse. Davis la suivit peu après. Bosco quant à lui n'en revenait pas.

« _Faith, inspecteur à la criminelle ?!_ »

« _Quand je t'avais dit qu'il y avait eu du changement._ »

« _Ouais, mais si je m'attendais à ça…_ »

« _Tu croyais quoi, qu'elle allait rester un bon petit flic à attendre que celui qui était son partenaire revienne, sans savoir même s'il en avait envie ?_ »

« _Ça va, Davis, j'ai compris le topo. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne la croisais jamais… mais je pensais qu'elle aurait plutôt retenté le concours de sergent._ »

« _Beaucoup de choses ont joué dans son choix de carrière. Son divorce avec Fred notamment, et qui s'est d'ailleurs très mal passé. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de tout cela._ »

« _Je comprends…_ »

Les deux partenaires se garèrent derrière le véhicule des inspecteurs. Ceux-ci étaient entrés dans un pub à la suite du suspect. Davis et Bosco sortirent de leur véhicule mais restèrent à l'écart. A l'intérieur l'homme sortit des toilettes des hommes et voulu prendre la fuite en apercevant la cavalerie. Mais Faith, dans un mouvement brusque, de plaqua contre le comptoir. Elle dégageait une force et une agressivité que Bosco ne lui reconnaissait pas. Tout dans sa façon d'agir avec le suspect lui rappelait ce qu'il avait été. Davis aperçut son trouble et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Au même moment le suspect ressortait menotté avec les deux inspecteurs. Il ne pipait mot, et il continuerait sûrement ainsi une fois au poste, pas prêt à balancer ses complices.

Mais Faith comptait bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec les interrogatoires depuis qu'elle travaillait avec John Miller, un inspecteur plus âgé et plus expérimenté qu'elle. Désormais son 'mentor' lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour la laisser gérer seule quelques-uns des entretiens. Il lui arrivait de trouver qu'elle y allait un peu fort, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur puisque la plupart du temps cela se révélait efficace. Et puis en côtoyant ses amis et anciens collègues de temps en temps il avait compris que c'était un caractère qu'elle s'était forgée pour protéger une blessure encore trop saillante. Il pouvait comprendre ce genre de choses, c'est pourquoi il ne la jugeait pas tant qu'elle faisait bien son travail et qu'elle ne dépassait pas les bornes.

Le soir arriva bien vite et ils avaient beau se relayer dans « la boite », Juan Martinez ne lâchait toujours pas un mot. L'avantage était qu'il ne réclamait pas d'avocat. Le souci, c'est que sans réelles informations ils ne pourraient pas le garder bien longtemps en cellule. _Dura lex sed lex_. Miller descendit des bureaux et Faith le suivit.

« _On va s'arrêter là pour ce soir._ »

« _Pardon ?!_ »

« _Rentre chez toi te reposer et on reprendra l'interrogatoire demain._ »

« _On a moins de 24h, John !_ »

« _Faith, écoute. Tu es sûr les nerfs, cela ne nous avancera à rien._ »

« _Bon sang Miller ! On est là-dessus depuis je ne sais combien de temps, et maintenant qu'on a enfin un suspect à cuisiner, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « rentre chez toi » et « tu es sur les nerfs » ?! Dis-le tout de suite si tu veux qu'on le fasse sortir et qu'on reparte pour des mois et des mois de traque !_ »

« _Tu vois l'état dans lequel tu te mets ?! Sérieusement, rentre chez toi. Tu as besoin de sommeil et de te détendre._ »

Une partie du poste avait assisté à l'échange houleux entre les deux inspecteurs qui étaient arrivés en bas. Pourtant personne ne semblait plus surpris que ça, comme si c'était chose commune. Et ça l'était probablement. Sauf pour Bosco, bien entendu.

« _Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ?_ »

Dans le vestiaire il retrouva toute l'équipe. Sasha, qui était en train de mettre ses chaussures quand les garçons arrivèrent, se redressa pour répondre à Bosco.

« _Oh tu sais, quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas, Faith le fait bien comprendre. On dirait toi._ »

« _Je…_ »

« _Ne le prends pas mal, surtout._ »

« _T'inquiète pas. J'ai juste l'impression de débarquer dans un autre univers._ »

Quand Finney passa à côté de lui pour quitter le vestiaire il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une petite pique.

« _Tu sais, parfois on a aussi l'impression que tu es un extraterrestre. Aller, bonne soirée tout le monde._ »

« _Brendan, tu ne viens pas avec nous chez Haggerty's ?_ »

« _Pas ce soir._ »

« _Okay, à demain alors._ »

« _A demain partenaire !_ »

« _Eh, Bosco ?_ »

« _Ouais Davis ?_ »

« _Prends pas mal ce qu'a dit le petit, c'est agréable de connaître le nouveau Bosco._ »

« _Ouais…_ »

« _Je suis d'accord avec Ty, je crois qu'on n'aurait pas survécu avec deux Bosco à la maison._ »

Le couple éclata de rire et souhaita une bonne soirée à leur ami avant de quitter ensemble de commissariat.

 _ooo_

Se retrouvant seul, Bosco prit le temps de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs pour se vider de tout. Par moment, il avait l'impression de se sentir encore moins à sa place que quand il était parti. Ils avaient raison, tous, un an ce n'est pas rien. En un an, un enfant peut être conçu. En un an, un homme peut avoir rendu son dernier souffle. En un an, un endroit peut avoir disparu. En un an une personne peut avoir changé. Tout cela le fit s'interroger. Devait-il repartir ? Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance auprès de ses amis. Devait-il démissionner pour de bon ? Encore faudrait-il qu'il sache dans quoi se reconvertir. Peut-on jouer ainsi son avenir pour une sensation de malaise ? Il pourrait au pire demander sa mutation. Oui, c'était une possibilité envisageable. Mais tant que sa réinsertion n'était pas officielle, il n'y penserait pas.

Bosco se leva et entreprit de se changer. Il n'allait pas passer toute la nuit ici. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs rattachés à cette pièce. Des bons, et des moins bons aussi. Avant qu'il ne décide quoi que ce soit par rapport à l'avenir de sa carrière, il fallait qu'il parle à Faith. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer indéfiniment. Laçant ses chaussures il décida de se rendre chez elle. Il était tard, mais il en avait besoin. Tant pis s'il se faisait jeter dehors, il aurait au moins tenté.

« _Ben alors fiston, t'es encore là ?_ »

« _Ouais…_ »

« _Bonne nuit._ »

« _Bonne nuit Lieutenant._ »

Après avoir salué son supérieur il quitta le commissariat et grimpa dans sa voiture. Après plusieurs minutes de route, route qu'il connaissait par cœur même après tout ce temps, il arriva au pied de l'immeuble de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie. Il grimpa les deux étages sans prendre la peine de faire une pause pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Devant la porte de l'appartement, il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa. Une fois, deux fois. Mais sans réponses. Au bout d'un moment un la porte s'ouvrit sur un couple encore à moitié endormit.

« _Vous avez vu l'heure ?! Dégagez avant que j'appelle la police !_ »

« _Je suis de la police. Désolé, c'est une erreur. Je venais voir une collègue qui habitait ici._ »

« _Ouais ben plus maintenant. C'est quoi cette manie d'aller voir les gens si tard… Maintenant foutez-nous la paix, y'en a qui se lèvent de bonne heure. Allez viens chérie._ »

L'homme lui claqua la porte au nez. Bosco soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté de la porte et s'assit à même le sol. La lumière du pallier s'éteignit. Mais un filet en sortit par la porte de la voisine qui venait de s'ouvrir.

« _Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ »

« _Ouais… Désolé de vous avoir dérangé vous aussi. Je vais partir._ »

Sur ces mots il se releva. Il passa devant la petite vieille et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Cela sembla la faire réagir.

« _Attendez !_ »

« _Je vous demande pardon ?_ »

« _Je vous reconnais. Vous êtes un ami de la famille Yokas, non ?_ »

« _Oui, je suis l'ancien collègue de Faith. J'étais son meilleur ami._ »

« _Oh, les choses ne se sont pas bien passées entre vous ?_ »

« _Non. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…_ »

« _Vous voulez entrer un instant ? Je ne dors plus depuis un moment. Et je pourrais peut-être vous aider à trouver votre amie._ »

La petite dame redonna de l'espoir au jeune homme. Celui-ci entra et retira ses chaussures pour ne pas salir l'appartement. Il la suivit jusque dans son salon.

« _Cela fait maintenant plus de six mois que Madame Yokas a déménagé vous savez._ »

« _Je ne le savait pas. J'ai été absent pendant un an. J'ai manqué des tas de choses, et j'en ai détruit d'autres à cause de ça._ »

« _Oh mon petit, c'est une bien triste histoire que vous semblez avoir là. Venez donc vous asseoir ?_ »

« _C'est très aimable de votre part, mais il est tard et je travaille demain. »_

 _« Je comprends. Je vais vous donner les dernières coordonnées qu'elle m'a laissées. »_

La vieille dame lui tendit un post-it sur lequel était inscrit un numéro de téléphone fixe. Il ne disait rien à Bosco, donc il supposa que c'était en effet celui de son nouvel appartement. Il remercia la propriétaire des lieux et la laissa le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Après l'avoir salué il quitta l'appartement. Un peu déçu de son escapade, le jeune homme redescendit les escaliers de l'immeuble sans se presser. Il grimpa dans son véhicule et enclencha le contact. Il poussa un long soupir et alluma l'autoradio. Une fois chez lui, il placarda le morceau de papier sur le réfrigérateur avec un aimant.

 _ooo_

Le lendemain matin Bosco se leva de bonne heure. Il enfila un short et un t-shirt et sortit courir un peu. Depuis qu'il était rentré à New York, il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes. S'il voulait continuer à être un excellent flic il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de rester en forme. L'été était bien installé, mais la chaleur restait encore supportable pour le moment. Au bout d'une heure et avec quelques kilomètres au compteur, le jeune homme rentra finalement chez lui tout trempé de sueur. Sans perdre de temps il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Une fois propre, rafraîchi et vêtu, il passa la porte de sa cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. C'est là qu'il tomba sur le nouveau numéro de Faith.

A l'heure qu'il était, son ex-partenaire devait déjà être au poste en train d'interroger le punk de la veille. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle semblait avoir complètement changée, être une toute autre personne. D'eux deux, il avait toujours été celui qui s'emportait alors qu'elle était toujours là pour le tempérer. _On dirait toi_. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle en arrive là ? Serait-ce à cause de son divorce ? Non, ça l'avait peut-être chamboulée, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas à ce point. Il continua de se creuser le cerveau le temps de nettoyer la vaisselle qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Après s'être essuyé les mains avec un torchon, il se saisit du post-it jaune qui trônait fièrement sur la partie supérieure de son réfrigérateur et se dirigea vers le salon pour téléphoner. Il se doutait bien que Faith ne serait pas de l'autre côté pour décrocher, et d'une certaine façon ça le soulagea un peu. C'était peut-être lâche de sa part, mais il se sentait moins nerveux à l'idée de devoir affronter son répondeur, qui l'écouterait jusqu'au bout, que d'affronter la jeune femme elle-même. Surtout qu'elle aurait toutes les raisons du monde de lui raccrocher au nez. Un a un, il composa les dix chiffres et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Après le bruit caractéristique de la numérotation, les sonneries se mirent à retenir. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement. « _Respire, mon vieux._ » Pensa-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration. Finalement le dernier bip retentit suivit du message préenregistré sur le répondeur.

« _Vous êtes bien chez Faith Mitchell, laissez un message._ »

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce troisième chapitre ? =)**


End file.
